Darkness Rising
Ice Damian Black is not normal. The shadows always seem to envelope him, and his hair is more black than anyone else's. When he finds out his father, might that help him find out about a potential spy? Rated PG-13 for blood and violence. ZephyrX9 15:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One: Life Sucks As Always Ice's POV It was sunny when I woke up the morning of the day that my life changed. Ugh, I hated the light. I'd rather stay in the shadows. I changed and went downstairs. My mum, Jessie Black, was cooking waffles. "Morning, Ice," she said. "Morning, mum," I muttered. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's too sunny out," I grumbled. "Your father never liked the sun," she said, and I saw her eyes tear up. I had always been told that my father had been killed in a gunfight when I was 1. I would later learn how much of a lie that was. Great. It was too sunny, and I had a crying mum. Today sucked. I hugged her, ate my breakfast, and left to catch the bus. I wanted to ditch, but my mom wouldn't like it. You see, I have ADD and I'm dyslexic, so I suck at school. I'm also goth, so my only friend was a football linebacker named James. James is also dylexic and he kept away from his teammates, so we were friends. He would also help me discover the truth that would change my life. Chapter Two: What The Hell?! James looked nervous when I got to the bus stop. "Hey," he said. "Yo," I replied. "What's wrong, dude?" Before he could answer, though, the new girl, Sally, walked up. Sally was seriously ''pretty. She had red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. However, she was ''mean. "Hey, freaks," she sneered. "Back off, Sally," James retorted. "Like you and your little Goth weirdo friend could beat me up," she retorted. James then did something weird. He muttered something that I realized was Ancient Greek for demon. That was freaky. I didn't even know Greek. "Perfecto!" Sally said, and she did something really, really weird. Her hair exploded into flames, one of her legs turned into metal, the other into a donkey leg, and her eyes turned red. Finally, she grew fangs and her skin turned chalky white. "What the hell?!" I yelled. James hit his watch, and it grew into a war hammer. "Come on, empousa!" ''he shouted, and Sally lunged at him. James hit her over the head with his hammer, and she turned into dust. "Come on!" James shouted, and rushed me to my house. Mum must've known that something was wrong, because when we got there, she had a worried expression on. "What the hell happened back there?!" I yelled. "What... What was she?!" "Sit, Ice," mum said. "We'll explain everything." Hell, I hoped she would. Chapter Three: Oh. My. God- I Mean Gods. Here's the explanation I got: #Mum once had s*x with a Greek god, who were living on top of the Empire State Building. #This made her pregnant. #I was the result, half mortal, half god. #I was called a demigod. #James was a demigod child of Herakles, sent out to find potential demigods. #I had to go to a summer camp called Camp Half-Blood. #My dad wasn't dead, he was a god. #Sally had been a monster called an ''empousa. One thing I didn't learn, though, was which god my father was. "But which god was dad?!" I asked. "Well, seeing as you're Goth, you're a loner, and the shadows seem to follow you-" James began, but I cut him off. "The shadows don't follow me!" I protested. "Look down," James responded, and I did, to see that there were shadows all ''around me, not just in one spot. "As I was saying, you're either a child of Hades, or-" he said and leaned into mum's ear to whisper something. She froze, and said, "We have to get to camp. You'll be claimed once you get there. Get in my car." We did, and she drove us to a place with lots of cabins. Camp Half-Blood. We got out of the car nearby. "This is far as I can go. Be safe," mum said, and drove off. "This way," James said, looking more nervous than ever. He led me over a hill to a man in a wheelchair. "Hello, I am Chiron," he said. "The trainer of Herakles?" I asked. "Yes, even I stay in this form most of the time, son of Erebus," he said. "Huh?" I asked, and James pointed above my head, where I saw a black sun. I had been claimed by the god of shadows himself. Chapter Four: I Get A New Friend... Sort Of Camp sucked. Basically, only the kids of Underworld gods were friendly. The Hades cabin even gave me a Stygian iron sword that turned into a headphone. I named it Shadowstreak. Then my real only friend got a quest. James had to look for a stolen hammer that was created by Hephaestus. "I'll be gone for long," he said. "But I want you to take care of my only pet." He led me to his bed, where atop it there was a bird cage with a cloth on it. He pulled the cover off and I saw a baby dragon in it. My jaw dropped. "His name is Achilles," James explained, and I nodded. "Like the hero. But how did you get a dragon?" I asked. "He's Peleus's kid. I found him, so I got him," James responded. "Cool. Can I hold him?" "Sure," responded James, and he took Achilles out and put him in my hand. "The stables have food for him," James said. I noticed that Achilles was one of the few dragons with wings. I petted him and he cooed softly. "Take his cage, and you're set," James told me, and he left. I took Achilles and his cage to my solid onix cabin. He was silver with black wings. I thought he was cute. Little did I know, he'd become my second best friend and ally. Chapter Five: I Get A Spy Job Achilles and I were taking a walk when we heard a nearby group of Nemesis kids whispering to each other. "... his revenge," one whispered. By impulse, I eavesdropped. "You don't think Silena Beauregard was the only one?" another asked. "No. Anyway, Kronos' troops may have scattered, but they still want to kill us." "I agree. I also sense it," the third replied. I had heard enough to know that something was wrong. I shadow traveled to the Big House, where I saw Chiron. "Yes?" he asked noticing my worried expression. "Who was Silena Beauregard? And Kronos?" I asked. HIs eyes widened, and so did Mr.D's. Chiron stuttered, "S-Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite and a spy for the evil Titan Kronos. Where did you hear about this?" I admitted to eavesdropping, and Chiron said, "You must consult Rachel, our Oracle." I nodded, and went to Rachel's room in the Big House. "Yes?" she asked. "I need a prophecy, O spirit of Delphi," I said, and her eyes turned green. "''One born of shadow shall rise A dragon by his side. A traitor he will act Then he will know what he lacked. For a spy shall be seen and a hero one shall be deemed," she said, and turned normal. I ran outside and told Chiron and Mr.D. "I've an idea," said Chiron. "Why don't you shadow travel to this boat called the Princess Andromeda, ''tell them that you want to join, then relay what you learn back to us." I said yes, then took Achilles and shadow traveled to that boat, where I was rushed by monsters. "Wait! I want to join!" I cried, and a demigod with blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a scar came forward. "Want to join, eh? Who's son are you?" he asked. "Erebus," I replied, and he grinned. "I'll let you in. My name's Luke, by the way," he said, and showed me to a cabin with a bird cage. My spy career had begun. Chapter Six: I Betray Myself Very few people trusted me on the ship. Even Achilles was wary of them. One night, I fell asleep and had a weird dream. It was James, standing over a body on the funeral pyre at camp. All the other campers were there. "--he died trying to protect us from a spy," Chiron finished. James then laid an entirely black shroud on the body and Achilles lit the pyre. I awoke in a sweat. Achilles cooed and it soothened me. I fell back asleep, safe from dreams. The next day, Luke and his cronie Ethan Nakamura showed up in our room. "Yes?" I asked. "We think you're doing good here. You're training's gone well," Luke said. "So?" I asked, not getting any of this. "We have an elite ring of spies, and we'd like like you to join." I was taken aback. If I took this job, I'd technically be spying on myself. But it would help me find out about the other spy... "Sure," I replied. "Good," Luke said, and they left. Achilles cooed, and I said, "Don't worry. We'll find a way...somehow." When I was going to bed that night, something hit me. It was ''me on the pyre in my dream the night before. Soundtrack *Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects (When Ice finds out that he's a demigod) *Move Along - All American Rejects (Ice being stunned at being a son of Erebus) *Face Me - Edsim & Mahlta (Ice asking Chiron about Silena) *Caught In A Dream - All Insane Kids (Ice during his dream) *What I've Done - Linkin Park (Ice taking the spy job from Luke) Category:Original Character Category:Luke Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Angst Category:Rachel Category:ZephyrX9